


I Trust You

by Norge_queen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norge_queen/pseuds/Norge_queen
Summary: The Inquisitor gives Thom (Blackwall) what he really wants in the bedroom after rescuing him from prison.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Blackwall needed a little more love. I love the man-bear!

She scrambled about the room in an effort to prepare for his arrival.  He had been very specific as to what was expected of her, and she was eager to make sure everything was perfect.  There was a roaring fire in the fireplace to ward off the chill of the mountains; a plate of wine and cheese sat on the small table by the couch; the covers of the bed had been turned down.  Also, Magda was nude.  Well, she would be soon, as she was still wrapped in the silk robe that Blackwall had purchased for her in Val Royeaux.  That was before he had left her cold and alone in the barn’s loft.

She had forgiven him, of course.  Thom, as he was now called by her, was the love of her life.  She had had short-lived dalliances while living in the Circle tower, but she never got attached.  She never knew which of her fellow mages would conveniently disappear next.  But Thom was different; he had shed blood for her and for the Inquisition’s cause, and been utterly devoted to Magda.  It was only after news of a former comrade’s impending execution that he had left her to face his past and his lies.  But she loved him, and he was trying to atone for the crimes committed against Callier and his family.  They may all lie dead, but that didn’t mean he had to. 

Tonight would be but the second time they would make love since she brought him back from almost certain death.  The past times they had been together, it had been, for the most part, soft and tender.  Magda’s knowledge of sex was simplistic compared to Thom’s.  He had vastly more experience, but Magda could tell that he was making love to her the way he thought she wanted.  The only time he had veered from the normal path was the night in the barn.  He had started off slowly, lowering her down to the bed and slowly removing her clothes.  Only, after a few minutes, Magda found herself bent over a bale of hay, the straw abrading her erect nipples as he drove himself into her, before he had flipped her on her back to call her body beautiful and to tell her he wanted to watch her come, which she did.  Several times, due to the passion and his deft fingers.  She had bruises on her hips and breasts from his mouth and fingers, and for a time, she worried that they would be the only part of him she would have left.

The memory of that night was making her slick already.  She would be ready for him.  They had talked after the first time in bed post-prison; she had worked up the courage to ask what he truly wanted.  He insisted he would tell her some other time, and that he didn’t deserve what she was offering.  So, as a way to convince him of her trust and forgiveness, she vowed to give him what he desired.  She had blushed intensely when he told her, but she was determined, and they had made arrangements for this night. 

She was just finishing spreading the thick down quilt on the floor before the fire when she heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open and then slowly click shut.  Her head shot up in surprise.  Magda could hear Thom’s slow and methodical footsteps ascending the stairs, almost as if he were giving her time to finish preparing, or to call the whole thing off.  She tore the robe from her body and threw it on the couch.  Then Magda kneeled on the quilt before the fire, hands folded neatly in her lap, and waited. 

Thom reached the top step, and the sight of Magda naked and on her knees took his already half-hard cock to full hardness.  “My lady,” he said, quietly enough as to not frighten her, but with enough authority to dictate who was in charge.

“Sir.”  Magda’s response came out as barely a whisper.  She stared into the fire, and she could feel more than see Thom approach her.  Her breath caught as his hand brushed across her shoulders and the nape of her neck, but she dared not move.  That was against the rules.

Thom gazed upon her naked form, so demure, but simultaneously erotic.  “Beautiful.”

“Thank you, sir.”  Magda continued to stare into the blaze before her, even as her nerves were set on fire by the light touch of Thom’s fingers that were playing in the small hairs at the back of her neck.  _I cannot move; not before he instructs me,_ she thought.  It was taking everything in her to not move.

Thom circled to the front of her.  “Look at me.”  Magda’s eyes slowly crept up Thom’s form.  By the time she met his gaze, the blush was creeping down her breasts.  “I’ve always been curious as to how for down your blush can go.  And now I know,” Thom remarked with a quirk of his lips.  It was the most sinful expression she had ever seen on his bearded face.  “I want you to remember that at any point, you may tell me to stop.  If it’s too much, just say so.  It will not affect my feelings for you, understood?”

“Yes, sir.  I understand.”  She was staring up into his face, and could see the heady combination of love and lust in his eyes.  She was ready for whatever he would do to her. 

“Good.”  Thom began to undress himself, shucking his shirt and breeches, tossing them towards the couch to land atop Magda’s robe.  Thom noticed her robe, and his mind formulated an idea.  He approached the pile of clothing, and worked the silk sash out of the belt loops in the robe.  Magda watched him covertly from the corner of her eye.  When she noticed what he was doing, her eyes blew wide and her breath quickened. 

Thom walked back to stand in front of Magda, working the smooth silk through his fingers.  “I think we will have some fun with this.  Put your hands behind your back.”  Magda hesitated for a moment.  “Magda?”  She gazed up into his eyes, and complied with his order.  Thom, still in his smallclothes, circled behind her.  He knelt on the floor and began to tie the sash about Magda’s wrists.  He could feel her pulse quicken, and he smiled.  She was doing so well.  Thom could tell she was nervous, but he could also discern that her nervousness stemmed more from fear of disappointing him than fear of what would happen. 

When he was done knotting the sash, he ran his hands up her sides, lightly caressing her flesh.  He could wait no longer to touch her breasts, so he did as such, running his rough calloused fingers over her nipples.  A small moan escaped Magda’s lips at the contact.  Thom then brought his mouth to the joining of her neck and shoulder, and placed a soft bite on the erogenous spot.  “Yesss…”  The word tumbled from Magda’s lips as her head fell back before she could stop it.

“Bad form, my lady,” Thom whispered into her ear.  He rose and circled back to stand before her.  He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.  “You are not to speak unless directly spoken to.”  He wandered to her closet, where he found another robe.  He pulled the sash from that one, in a soft cotton, and walked back to Magda.  “In an effort to remind you…”  He tied the sash around her mouth, and then reached down to give her nipples a sharp pinch, which was answered with a quiet whine from Magda.  She could feel her arousal pooling between her legs. 

Thom returned to his kneeling position before Magda, and began touching her breasts again.  His hands worked their way down her body.  Her skin was warm and pale and smattered with freckles.  Thom reveled in the way it felt beneath his fingertips.  “Spread your knees,” he gently ordered.  “I can smell you.  It’s wonderful.”  His fingers found their way to her folds while Thom continued looking Magda in the eye. 

Magda felt like her face could not possibly flush any more.  She could feel Thom’s fingers sliding through her slit, and when one of them dipped shallowly into her cunt, it took all of her self-control not to cry out or buck on his hand.  Thom slowly moved the digit in and out of her, and he could sense that Magda was becoming desperate for her release.  He withdrew his finger and slid it up to play with her clit.  “You want to come, don’t you?”

“Unnngh…” was all Magda could say through the cotton sash, so she nodded instead, her eyes fluttering between open and shut.  The things he was doing to her were driving her mad.  However, as soon as she could feel herself reaching the brink of her orgasm, Thom withdrew his hand.  Magda released a slightly frustrated sigh.

“You have not earned it quite yet, My Lady.”  Thom smirked at Magda, whose thighs were still quivering from her pent up need to release.  He reached around her to unbind her hands.  He brought them back to her front, and gave the wrists and fingers a light rub.  “Touch me.”  Magda reached out tentative hands, and placed them on his chest.  She loved the way the hair felt; soft, yet scratchy, and oh so manly.  She ran them down his front, much the same way he had done to her, until she reached the base of his cock.  One hand, she wrapped around the base, and the other rubbed lightly over his thigh.  Magda lightly moved her hand up and down the hard shaft while she watched Thom’s eyes close.  A light moan released from his throat as she continued her ministrations.

Magda was concentrating on the movement of her hand, but her concentration was interrupted by Thom’s voice.  “That’s enough for now, My Lady.  I’m not quite ready to come yet either,” he said with a chuckle.  He reached up to remove the sash from around her mouth, only to move it to cover her eyes.  “Lie back.  I’ll help you.”  Thom assisted Magda to lay back on the blanket.  “Now, don’t move until I tell you, all right?”

“Yes, sir.”  Magda’s pulse was hammering now.  She couldn’t see, and was now being ordered not to move.   She was not afraid, but that didn’t mean she was not nervous.  She flinched when she felt the initial contact of Thom’s fingers on her breasts.  When those fingers were replaced by lips, she almost jumped out of her skin.  His tongue made broad strokes over one nipple, then the other, while taking time to also suckle at them.  Magda could feel the pressure once again building in her core.  The pressure only became more insistent as she felt his lips move down her body, fluttering over her ribs and her stomach, until she felt them at the top of her mound.  Thom’s hands moved down her thighs to gently part her legs.

Magda tried to hold her breath in an effort to not move or make a sound as Thom dragged his tongue through her folds, which was made more thrilling due to the fact that she couldn’t see.  As he made lazy circles around her clit with his tongue, she began to pant.  “Make as much noise as you want, Magda.  But you are still not permitted to move. Or to come.”  As soon as the permissive statement left his lips, Magda cried out in pleasure and frustration.  Thom continued his assault on her body, one hand roaming over her thigh, the other toying with her breasts, and his tongue and lips working on her core. 

Magda’s orgasm was building, and Thom could sense it.  “Tell me what you want.”  His fingers were now performing the pleasurable ministrations so he could watch her face as she moaned with desire.  Two fingers slowly sliding in and out of her heat as he thumbed the bundle of nerves; only enough to keep her on edge, but not to tip over it.

“Ahhhh….nnngghhhh….”

“Tell me what you want,” he repeated, more sternly.

“I want…I want…Oooohhhhh…”  Magda was having trouble articulating her thoughts.

Thom gave her clit a small slap with the flat of his hand.  “Tell me wha…”

His command was cut off by Magda finally crying out, “I want to come!”  Thom’s lips curved into a small smile.  “Please let me come!”

“Take off the blindfold, and look down at me.”  Magda reached up and ripped the blindfold from her eyes, and Thom sped up the hand working on her, while the other moved to her lower stomach to hold her hips down.  “Come for me.”  Within moments, Magda was crying out in pleasure, having been finally allowed to tip over the edge of orgasm.  She was having some trouble keeping still, but she was trying so hard, Thom decided not to punish her.  When she finally began to calm down, Thom dipped his head back down to her core and began to lap at her entrance.  Magda’s head fell back to the floor, catching her breath as she continued to moan.  She had never had an orgasm that powerful.

“You taste like perfection.”  Thom began to suckle on her clit once again, and Magda’s hips would have bucked, were it not for Thom’s hand still resting on her pelvis.  “I want you to come again!”  He closed his lips around her clit, while he flicked his tongue relentlessly over it.  Magda was moaning and whimpering, her body not ready to be brought to the brink again.  She was mindless with the pleasure-pain that Thom was delivering, and before she knew it, she was indeed coming once again. 

Thom finally left the space between her legs to sit back on his heels.  He was entranced by the vision before him.  Magda was on her back, knees bent and open to him, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, eyes staring and unfocused, and her lips parted and skin flushed from satisfaction.  His cock was twitching to be buried within her.  He was having trouble deciding how to take her, and how long to draw out his own pleasure. 

After a few moments, he stood.  “Magda, My Lady, it’s time to stand up.”  She slowly complied with his command, and when she was finally standing, she staggered a bit.  Thom wrapped his arm around her waist for support, and kissed her deeply.  “You’re doing so well, my love,” he whispered in her ear as she twined her arms around his neck.  He could feel her pulse hammering in her throat.  “But it’s time for something a bit different.”  Thom scooped Magda up in his arms, and walked her to the bed.   

After he laid her down, he returned to the place before the fire to retrieve the two sashes, then stopped by her closet to gather one more.  His eyes consistently darted to Magda as he roamed about the room.  He couldn’t help admiring her form, strong from fighting, but still soft from the pastries she loved to eat.  She was curves and pliable flesh.  Her breasts were full, and he loved the way they felt in his hands, and how her nipples pebbled under his fingers and mouth. 

He returned to her prone form on the bed.  “Move to the center of the bed with your head near the edge.  We are going to go a step further.  Remember to stop me at any time if it becomes too much.  You’ve given me so much already, and I love you.”  He awaited a response from Magda; only then would he proceed.

“I love you, Thom.  And I trust you.”  She smiled up at him from the bed as she assumed the ordered position, and waited for him to move.  He finally circled to the other side of the bed.  He ran his hand down her left calf, kneading the muscle lightly on the way.  When he reached her ankle, he tied the sash to it, then fastened the other end to the bed post in the lower corner with a small bit of slack.  He went to the upper corner of the bed and repeated the gesture with her right ankle.  Magda was brimming with anticipation as she laid cross-ways on the bed, the eroticism increasing with each knot made in the two sashes.

She had never been used in this way, and it was exciting for her.  After doing so much leading, she found it refreshing to be at the mercy of Thom; to be told what to do while also experiencing such intense pleasure.  She eagerly anticipated her next climax, while also yearning to fulfill Thom’s.

He took the third sash and bound her arms in such a manner that they were at her sides with the sash wrapped low around her waist.  Magda’s heart was thudding away while she waited for him to finish tying her.  She also had a clear view of his cock, which was incredibly hard, and she couldn’t wait to have it buried inside her.  Thom’s final act was to pull Magda’s shoulders up so that her head was hanging over the side of the bed and the sashes at her ankles were pulled taut, so her legs were spread wide. 

Thom was standing at her head, and he began to run his hands over Magda’s breasts once again.  The nipples pebbled once again under his fingers, and Magda moaned.  After a few moments, Thom ordered Magda to open her mouth.  “I can’t wait another moment to have my cock in you.”  He then slowly pushed himself into Magda’s mouth.  Magda moaned when she tasted the first drops of him.  She rolled her tongue around the head when he pulled back, and then began to suckle on him.  Thom let out a long moan of satisfaction. 

After a short time, Thom began to move again, somewhat slowly at first.  But Magda’s moans and the smell of her arousal were driving him wild.  Thom began to move faster, while placing his hands on the bed on either side of Magda’s waist, and before she fully realized what was happening, he was fucking her mouth in earnest.  Magda could hear him grunting and keening, and she almost bit down on his cock when fingers from one of his hands began flicking her clit.  Magda could feel some saliva running out of the corners of her mouth and up her face.  She was unable to swallow with her mouth full of Thom’s cock, but she didn’t care.  The amount of pleasure she was experiencing between Thom’s fingers and the large cock in her mouth were all she could think of. 

Magda could feel her next climax building, and quickly.  Suddenly she was screaming her need to release around Thom’s cock.  “Come,” he ordered, and she did so with joy.  Thom pulled himself from her mouth, and replaced it with his fingers, which were covered in her own release.  “Taste yourself.  Lick my fingers clean.”  She continued to wrap her tongue around his fingers, tasting her essence on him.  “Thank the Maker you came when you did, or I would have spilled myself in your mouth,” he commented with a light chuckle.  He pulled his wet fingers from her mouth and dried them with a cloth on the nightstand.  He then dipped the cloth in the bowl on the nearby washstand, and returned to wipe the saliva from her face.  He looked at her now, eyes full of lust, and said, “Now, the time has come to fuck you senseless.”

Thom helped move her so her head was back on the bed.  He then gathered pillows from around the room, and positioned them under and around Magda so that her legs were still tied to the bedposts, but with her knees bent and resting on pillows, and so she was sitting somewhat upright.  He also quickly adjusted the binding around her arms, so that now her hands were bound behind her back, but between some layers of pillows in order to keep her discomfort to a minimum.  Thom took up the space between her legs.  “You’re going to come for me once more before I fuck you.”

Magda looked at him with pleading eyes.  She was so tired and sated already.  “I don’t think I can…”

“Oh, you can.  You _will_.”  His fingers dove at her clit, and began a relentless assault in order to draw another climax from her.  It took much encouragement, but soon Magda was tense and crying out as her fourth orgasm tore through her body.  Before she could recover herself, Thom slammed his thick cock into her cunt.  Thom roared in satisfaction, thrilled to finally be buried in her wet heat.  “You’re so fucking wet.  I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name!”  That statement came out in a growl, very near to her ear.  He began to move in her, and Magda’s head fell back as he began to slam into her. 

“Tell me what you want,” he ordered, returning to the phrase he had used before.  He wanted Magda to have an open mind about what was going on, and he imagined that talking during the act would allow her to voice her true needs, in the heat of the moment without too much time to think about being embarrassed.  Thom was right.

“Fuck me,” she screamed.  “Fuck me!  Oh, Maker, fuck me!”  Thom moved his hands to her shoulders, wrapping his hands very lightly around her neck, in order to give him more leverage to drill into her.  He watched as her breasts bounced up and down in time with his thrusts.  Magda was breathing heavily and crying out in ecstasy, repeating the order to fuck her.  Thom lightly slapped at her breasts and pinched her nipples, watching Magda’s face twist up in pleasure.  “I want to come!  Please, sir, make me come again!”

One of Thom’s hands moved from her shoulder to her clit, while the other hand tightly gripped one of her breasts.  “Don’t you dare come without me, woman!”  Thom began fucking her harder, wanting desperately to come himself.  He could feel the heat and pressure building in his sac, and he knew his orgasm was coming soon.  “Come, Magda.  Come!”  He felt her walls tighten around his cock as she screamed his name, and his own release came seconds later.  Magda felt it as he spilled himself within her, and her heart swelled with pride that she could do that to him.  He stiffened above her, and then collapsed atop her. 

They were both coated in sweat, and completely sated.  Thom managed to unbind her hands, and they wriggled out to wrap around his shoulders.  “You are so good, Magda.  So good…  Thank you for this.  We don’t have to do this again, unless you want to…?”  The question was left hanging in the air for a few moments.

Magda grabbed Thom’s face and forced him to look at her.  “Thom, this was incredible.  I could never have imagined that it could be like this.  We ARE doing this again.  I also sense you were holding back a bit…”, she said as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

He let out a small chuckle.  “Indeed, I was, My Lady.  Next time, I will be more strict.”  He continued to tell her how far they would go the next time while he untied her ankles and removed the extra pillows from the bed.  “I hope that after all of this, you are still looking forward to…”

“Tomorrow night?”  Magda winked as she wriggled under the covers. 

“You are insatiable.”  Thom slid into the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her while he stroked along her spine.  “Your body feels like jelly.  Are you sure you’re all right?”  He was afraid it was all too much, or that he had hurt her. 

“Yes, Thom.  I’m fine.  Just very, very tired.  And I have a feeling I’ll be sore in the morning.  In all the best ways,” she added before he could make a worried comment. 


End file.
